The Strength That Lies Within
by CHICKENM4N
Summary: When Steven finally convinced his mother to let him attend high school he thought he was prepared. But after unwittingly bringing magic to his world he will have to deal with those that abuse that power. Will Steven and his friends manage to master their new powers and find the strength that lies within?
1. Just let me try

Steven was excited. It was his first day of school. Ever. He had been homeschooled up until now and he begged for his mother to let him attend Diamond High. It was the only high school in their town. Not too far away, and not very big either. Not to mention his mother was the school nurse. After weeks of begging and begging Steven's mother finally said she'd think about it. As night fell Steven crept to his parent's bedroom door and carefully put his ear against the door.

"Rose we can't keep him home forever. He's got to get out and be with others his age, make some friends ya know. He's a growing boy. We knew this day would come," Steven's father said.

"I know Greg but I worry," said Rose. "What if he isn't ready? What if he doesn't make friends or even worse he's bullied or teased or just ignored? It could crush him."

"And what if he makes lots of friends and has a great time?" Greg said. "He really wants this Rose. Can we really take away his chance at a real life? That would crush him too."

Rose sighed. Greg was right. As much as she wanted to protect him she had to let Steven live his life. "Alright," said Rose. "I'll enroll him for the next school year."

"YYYYAAAYYY," a voice yelled from outside Rose and Greg's room. Steven threw open the door to his parent's room and ran inside tackling his parents. With stars in his eyes he looked at his mother and said "do you really mean it?"

Rose giggled and looked over at Greg saying "yes Steven I mean it."

"Oh man this gonna be so much fun," Steven exclaimed, now running around in the living room. "I'm gonna make friends, and go to parties and eat cafeteria food and," he said drawing out the and as he ran to his room, "I can finally use my cheeseburger backpack," he said revealing the backpack he had gotten, hoping his wish came true. He began running in circles laughing, holding the bag up high.

"That's right buddy," Greg said. "You're going to high school."

Rose giggled again at her son's excitement. "But remember Steven you aren't going to school just for fun. You have to keep your grades up or I'll be forced to pull you out." Steven stopped running and stared into nothing a look of determination forming on his face. He then looked back up at his mother now sure of himself.

"I can do it mom," Steven said. That had been a month ago. And now the day had finally come. Steven couldn't even sleep the night before and so had just lay in bed shaking with excitement. As soon as his alarm went off he hit the snooze button and leaped out of bed. He quickly ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready. He put on his clothes and ran to the kitchen where his mother stood making him breakfast. Or more like stooped making breakfast, as his mother was 8 ft. tall. She had to bend over slightly to properly use the stove. She wore black slacks and a white t-shirt covered by an apron. On the counter sat a lab coat completing her nurses uniform. Steven ran and jumped up to his mother's shoulder.

"Watcha makin mom?" Steven asked hanging from his mom.

Rose giggled and made Steven a plate. "I am making you pancakes," she said. As she carried Steven and the pancakes to the table him still hanging from her shoulder, she asked "Are you ready for your first day at a new school?"

"You bet I am," Steven said dropping from his mom's shoulder onto a chair and shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Well you'd better hurry up and finish otherwise we'll both be late for our first day," rose said exchanging her apron for her lab coat.

"Got it mom," Steven said shoving the rest of his pancakes into his mouth and grabbing his bag.

"Alright then let's go," Rose said ushering Steven out of the house and into her black Suburban. Steven sat in the front seat practically bouncing with energy.

"Play one of Dads songs mom," Steven said. Rose nodded her agreement and at a red light pulled a CD from a case. She put the disk marked Mr. Universe in the CD player and the first song came on. They didn't have far to go however and had pulled up to the school just as the first song 'Like a Comet' had ended. From the looks of it they got there pretty early. They both got out of the car and Rose went over the list of things Steven needed.

"Got you notebooks and pencils?" Rose asked.

"Check," Steven confirmed.

"Got your calculator and ruler?"

"Check."

"Got your locker combination?"

"Check."

"Ok, that's everything then Steven. Except for your schedule which I have right here," Rose said handing Steven his schedule.

"Wow thanks mom. And actually you forgot something," Steven said.

"And what's that?" Rose said.

"HUGS!" Steven said running at his mom with open arms.

Rose giggled and scooped up her son for a big bear hug. She squeezed him tight before putting back down. "Now run along to your first class," Rose said making a shooing motion with her hand. Steven smiled and nodded before running off to begin his first day at Diamond High.


	2. First day

As Steven made his way into the school he couldn't help looking around in awe. Everything he saw fascinated him. From the promotional posters all over the walls to the lockers lining the halls to the few people straggling the halls early in the morning. Steven being the way he was began to say hi to everyone he saw.

"Hi," Steven said to a dark skinned girl with an afro in a bun, as she was walking to her class. She looked in Steven's direction and smiled and waved.

"Hi," he tried again with a lanky boy with skull gauges.

"Ugh, freshman," the boy responded with. However, Steven's raging positivity could not be quelled. He tried again with a tall, skinny girl with short cut peach colored hair and pale white skin. She wore a white t-shirt with a blue star on the chest. Her skirt was the same blue as the star on her chest. She was turned away rummaging in her locker.

"Hi I'm Steven," he said with a smile on his face. The girl stopped what she was doing and looked around her locker door at him. He could see she had pale blue eyes.

"Hello Steven," the girl said. She had a pretty face though her nose was a little on the long and angular side She closed her locker door giving him all her attention. "My name is Pearl."

"That's such a pretty name!" Steven exclaimed. Pearl blushed slightly.

"Why thank you. I haven't seen you around here before have I?" Pearl asked. Steven shook his head.

"This is my first year of school," Steven explained.

"Oh, that explains it," Pearl said with a small smile on her face. "So are you excited for your first day of school Steven?"

"I couldn't even sleep last night I was so excited," Steven cried. As Pearl listened to Steven intently explain how his morning went she didn't see the short girl with snow white hair sneaking up behind her. The girl grabbed Pearl by her slender waist yelling "Gotcha!" Pearl yelped loudly and whirled around to glare at the girl, who was now laughing.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled. She looked around with a slight blush, as more people had started to appear in the halls and she had yelled pretty loud. "Amethyst," she said quieter but with a stern voice, "you know I hate it when you do that." The girl laughed awhile longer before finally speaking.

"Aw lighten up P," Amethyst said wiping a tear from her eye. "Who's the freshie?" Amethyst asked now looking at Steven.

"My name is Steven," Steven said turning his attention to the girl who was a little taller than him. She had long hair, wild and unkempt down to her knees. She had black eyes a small rounded nose and full lips. She wore a tight fitting white t-shirt, with purple short shorts. The outfit really showed off the curves Amethyst had. She had a ring piercing in her lip on the left side Steven noted.

"It's Steven's first day of school," Pearl explained having been used to amethysts antics she was over it. Amethyst walked over and swung her arm around Steven's neck.

"Well Ste-man," Amethyst said with a smirk, "Sorry you had to deal with Pearl for that long, but the party is here now." Pearl opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang. Pearl looked apologetically at Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven we'll have to finish talking later," she said beginning to turn away and walk to class. Amethyst took her arm from around Steven and began walking away in the opposite direction of Pearl.

"And now the party's got class. But hey you should totally come find us at lunch," she yelled now running to class. Steven waved with a smile until he realized he was alone in the halls. He groaned when he realized that he hadn't even made it to his locker yet. He took off down the hall way so that he could get his stuff and hopefully not be too late to his first class on his first day.

He finally made it to class panting and sweating. All the heads in the classroom turned to look at him, including the teacher. She stopped writing on the board and picked up a clipboard.

"Late on the first day hmm," the teacher said with a look of disdain on her face. She squinted at her clipboard. "Steven Universe is it?" she asked.

Steven gulped. "Yes ma'am," he said blushing and looked at the floor.

"I am your math teacher Yellow Diamond. You can call me Miss Diamond. For now, take your seat in the front," she said pointing to the nearest open seat in the front row. As Steven took his seat she added, "And I hope that you will not make a habit of being tardy in my, or any class Steven."

Steven nodded vigorously. Miss Diamond turned back to the board and began to write down equations. In her yellow lab coat white t-shirt and black khakis, she looked pretty intimidating. Not to mention she was taller than his mom. Not by much though. She seemed to be wearing heels. All the students began to copy what she was writing. Steven pulled out his notebook and began to do the same. About ten minutes into the class, Miss Diamond wrote 5 equations on the board and turned to the class.

"Would anyone like to tell me the answers to these equations?" she asked pretending to scan the class before settling on her real target. When no one raised their hand she called on Steven. "Steven would you like to come give these a try?" she asked, her tone implying that yes he _would_ like to answer them. Steven gulped and reluctantly walked up to the board. Steven was by no means stupid but math was not his best subject. He fumbled around the board before hanging his head in defeat.

"I can't solve it," he said. Miss Diamond looked like she had gotten the outcome she wanted.

"You can take your seat," She said disdain evident in her voice. As Steven walked back to his seat she called on another student to come up. "Connie come show Steven how it is done."

Steven looked up as an Indian girl with thick glasses walked up to the bored. She wore a white shirt tucked into a turquoise dress with a matching bow on her shirt. She walked up to the board and effortlessly solved every problem in succession.

"Thank you Connie," Miss Diamond said. Connie nodded and then walked back to her seat without a word. Steven watched as she sat in the seat next to his. He hadn't noticed her before but now he was well aware of her presence.

"Eyes to the board please Steven," Miss Diamond said unnecessarily loud. Steven hadn't realized he was staring, but now the whole class knew. Connie kept her eyes on the board but she blushed a little. Steven blushed as well and quickly faced the front. The class kept taking notes until the bell rang. Connie was the first one to leave. She scooped up all her things and ran out the door. Steven and the rest of the class trailed behind. Steven sighed suddenly drained. If all his classes were gonna be this hard he was in for a long day.


	3. Making New Friends

By the time lunch had come around Steven was exhausted. He only had 3 classes before lunch, but they had tired him out. Math had been a nightmare, science had been kind of boring, and music had been more fun than he was expecting. And finally came lunch. He rushed to the lunch room and got in line for his tray. Lunch today was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which Steven loved, though he heard some students complaining. As Steven exited the lunch line he scanned the cafeteria. Though he could see neither Pearl nor Amethyst he definitely heard Amethyst's loud laughter. Following the sound, he found a set of double doors in the back of the cafeteria that opened up to an outdoor extension. There were about 7 tables outside set beneath a decently sized pavilion. At a table towards the back of the pavilion sat Amethyst and Pearl as well as a few other people Steven didn't know. Amethyst noticed as he approached and called to him.

"Hey Steven over here!" she yelled.

Pearl covered her ears at the yelling.

"Amethyst please," Pearl said taking her hands off of her ears, "there's no need to yell he's right there."

"Who's the new guy?" said a short dark- skinned girl with a strong voice. She had an afro that almost looked square. Her black eyes were wide and powerful. She had a small nose and thin lips. She wore a red zip up jacket over a bright blue shirt, the shirt being tucked into her red shorts. Around her afro was a red band. She looked really tough as opposed to amethysts wildness, and pearls meek presence ruby's aura resembled that of a flame.

"Oh Ruby this is Steven. Steven this is Ruby," Amethyst said. Steven looked at ruby and smiled.

"Hi. I'm new here. It's my first day." Ruby looked at Steven. She stared for a moment sizing him up then cracked a smile.

"Nice to meet ya," she said slapping him on the back.

"Whoa!" Steven said trying to hold onto his lunch. She had slapped his back so hard his lunch had almost flown out of his hands.

"Sorry," Ruby said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "I chose weight lifting as my elective so I don't know my own strength sometimes."

At the sound of giggling everyone turned to look at the source. A girl wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and white Capri pants was sitting at the edge of the table. Her cream colored skin had a bit of tan to it as opposed to pearls near albino complexion. Her hair was a pretty sky blue color. Her bangs were swept low on the left side of her face covering her left eye. Her only visible blue eye was sparkling with kindness and amusement. She had a small nose and full lips. Amethyst pearl and Steven joined the girl in her laughter and while she was blushing so did ruby. When the laughter died down the blue haired girl introduced herself.

"My name is Sapphire," the girl said with a smile on her face. "it's very nice to meet you Steven."

"Nice to meet you too," Steven said. Amethyst looked around the table noting someone's absence.

"Hey, where's Garnet," she said looking at Ruby. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. Boxing probably ran over into lunch again." She responded.

"Who's Garnet?" Steven said finally sitting down to eat his lunch. Pearl piped up to answer.

"Garnet is Ruby's older sister," pearl explained. Ruby walked over to sapphire and put her arm around her. Sapphire blushed but it didn't seem that Ruby noticed.

"She's basically Sapphy's older sister too," Ruby said holding Sapphire close. "My older sister's always lookin out for sapphire when I can't."

"I'm always looking out for you too," said a voice at the other end of the table. Everyone had been watching Sapphire and Ruby so they hadn't seen the tall girl walk up to them. She was not the tallest in the school but she was pretty up there. She towered over pearl, the tallest in the group so far. Her square afro like Ruby's made her even taller. She also had Ruby's dark complexion. Half her face was covered by her reflective shades. She had ruby's small nose but unlike her sister she had full lips. Her voice was smooth and suave. She wore a red tank top with black jeans. She smiled and sat next to Sapphire at the end of the table. Ruby took her arm from around Sapphire blushing.

"What took you so long?" Ruby questioned. Garnet put a hand to her temple and groaned.

"Jasper wouldn't accept that she lost our boxing match fair and square so she requested a rematch." Everyone at the table collectively groaned. Steven looked at everyone's faces and understood that this Jasper person was a bit of a headache.

"Jasper again!?" Ruby yelled, getting upset. "What is that girl's problem?" Sapphire put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Calm down Ruby," She said in a soft calming voice. "Garnet's here now. Besides after losing twice in a row I don't think Jasper will bother Garnet for a while." Garnet chuckled a bit.

"Right you are Sapphire," Garnet said.

"Wow," Steven said interjecting for the first time since Garnet's arrival. "You won twice in a row!? That's so cool!"

"Thanks," Garnet said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Steven. It's my first day." He said.

Garnet put her hand on his head and said, "Well Steven you should come watch me box sometime."

The sound of a bell cut through the air, signifying the end of the lunch break. Steven reached for his bag and turned to everyone, no one having moved yet.

"I'd love to watch you sometime Garnet. But I don't wanna be late to my next class so I gotta go. By Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire!"

The large group of girls said their goodbyes to Steven and slowly dispersed. Steven ran to finish the rest of his first day of school.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading what I've written so far. I've done what I can to make these girls slightly resemble their gem counterparts and I want the personalities to mirror. I'm a huge fan of the show and am very excited. I felt that this chapter was kinda meh, so i'm gonna introduce a mini sort of character bio here.**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Elective : Home Economics**

 **Favorite Song: iSpy by KYLE (feat) Lil Yachty**

 **Favorite Movie: Neighbors 2**

 **Favorite Show: The Big Bang Theory**


	4. Funky Flow

"Steven!" Rose called for her son. She was sitting on her couch holding a piece of paper.

"Coming," Steven said, running down the stairs from his room. Stevens room was an open platform at the top of the stairs. You could see into his room from the whole house basically and vice versa. Steven had been playing video games since it was the weekend. He smiled as he approached his mother, until he saw the look on her face. His mother rarely frowned or looked angry, however when she wasn't happy her face was stoic and still. Steven gulped nervously as he stood in front of his mom.

"Steven do you know what this is?" Rose asked.

"No," he responded with.

"This is your quarterly report," she said. "Do you know what that means?" Steven nodded slowly then slowly shook his head. "These are your grades for the school year so far. Most of your grades are…acceptable, however your grade in math is terrible. Remember what you promised Steven. You have to keep your grades up if you want to stay in school."

"I know mom," Steven said. "But math is so hard and Miss Diamond doesn't seem to like me very much. I just don't get why my letters have to touch my numbers."

Rose thought for a moment before saying, "Well, it sounds like you need a tutor then."

"What's a tutor?" Steven asked.

"A tutor is someone who teaches you how to do something your bad at," Rose explained.

"Isn't that a teacher? Have my vocab words been wrong all this time?" Steven worried.

Rose giggled. "No no Steven. A tutor is similar to a teacher but a tutor is just for you."

"Oh..," Steven said. "How do I find a tutor?"

"You ask one of your friends or you pay someone to do it," Rose explained.

"Ok then," Steven said an idea forming in his head. "I know just who to ask."

"Excellent," Rose said smiling. "Now what do you want for dinner?"

The Next Day...

"And so I need to get a tutor," Steven explained to his friends. Garnet Amethyst Pearl and Ruby listened to Stevens plight. Sapphire had not yet arrived They were sitting at their usual table under the pavilion before school started. Pearl got a look of excitement on her face. Behind Pearl, Amethyst held up a hand and counted down. 3…2…1… "Oh Steven I could tutor you!" Pearl said right on schedule. Everyone laughed except Pearl who looked around in confusion saying "What?"

"Thanks Pearl," Steven said. "I've already got someone in mind though. She's in my math class and she's really smart. Her names Connie." Amethyst laughed really loudly

"GO STEVEN!" She yelled. Steven blushed a bit.

"Well anyway I'm gonna see if I can find her before class," Steven said grabbing his bag.

"Aw can I come watch?" Amethyst said getting up to follow him throwing her bag on.

"No," Garnet said grabbing Amethyst by her backpack. "Don't mess with his funky flow. Go on Steven, and good luck," Garnet said giving him a thumbs up and a smile while still holding Amethyst. Steven nodded and ran off.

Steven ran down the halls looking for Connie. Looking at a clock on a nearby wall he saw he had less than 15 minutes to find her before school started. He wouldn't dare ask her during math class for fear of Miss Diamond. And she always disappeared the moment class ended. Just as he was about to give up he saw her turning a corner down the hallway. She was holding a bunch of papers in her arms. Without thinking he called out to her.

"HEY!" he yelled. She jumped at the sound of his voice and took off down the hallway. Steven ran down the hall as fast as he could but by the time he rounded the corner she was gone. Steven sighed and looked at the ground disheartened, when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It had a bunch of math problems on it and at the top it said Connie Maheswaran. Steven picked up Connie's math homework and headed to class.

Steven sat in class before the bell rang hoping that Connie would show up, but she didn't appear until class started. As Connie took her seat Miss Diamond got up from her desk and instructed the class to hand in their homework. She called each student to the front one by one as she called roll. As the list got closer to Connie she began looking for her homework. She slowly realized she had lost it.

"Connie Maheswaran," Miss Diamond said. Connie jumped when she heard her name. "Bring your homework forward." Connie stood but didn't move from her seat.

"I did it but I lost it Miss," she said in a timid voice. There was silence in the classroom. Connie had never so much as turned something in late let alone not have it at all. Miss Diamond slowly looked up from her clipboard. "You lost your homework?" she said slowly.

"Yes ma'am," Connie said looking at her desk. Miss Diamond said nothing for almost a full minute, clearly deciding Connie's punishment.

"Detention," She said with finality. "Stev-"

"Wait!" Steven shouted. The entire class turned to look at him. "Connie dropped her homework in the halls when I accidentally scared her earlier. She really did do it. I Have it right here." Steven said handing the paper to Miss Diamond. She picked up the paper and looked it over checking the answers.

"So she did do the work. However, because of her own carelessness the assignment was not handed in on time. This will not affect her grade but, she will still spend the afternoon in detention. You may now be seated Steven," She said.

"But that's not fair! It wasn't her fault!" Steven said.

"Life is not fair. And since you clearly have an issue with my decision you can join her. NOW SIT DOWN!" She yelled. Steven nodded and ran to his seat. "Would anyone else like detention? No? Good," Miss Diamond continued on with the roll and homework collection before turning around to write things on the board. As Steven took out his notebook to copy what was on the board a note landed on his notebook. Steven opened it and read what was inside. _Thanks._ Steven glanced over at his neighbor and smiled. Connie didn't look in his direction but blushed as she wrote what was on the board. When class eventually ended before rushing out Connie whispered "Thank you."

* * *

 **Hey guys. Wasn't sure where to end this chapter. hope i did good. let me know if these are getting too short. Please follow and review let me know if the story is taking too long to kick start for you. i really want to introduce all the characters and how they feel about each other before i go all main story. anyway heres the next character bio.**

 **Ruby:**

 **Elective: Weight Training**

 **Favorite Song: Here Comes The Boom**

 **Favorite Movie: Rocky 2**

 **Favorite Show: WWE**


	5. Explanations

"YOU GOT DETENTION!?" Amethyst yelled. It was lunchtime and Steven was telling his friends what had happened in math class. There was a variety of reactions among the group. Amethyst looked enthralled, Pearl looked devastated, Garnet had her shades on, Ruby looked a tad upset, and Sapphire's expression didn't change. "What did you do?" Amethyst asked. "Did you kick someone?"

"Amethyst please," Pearl said looking annoyed. "Steven would never do something like that...right Steven?" she said not so sure of herself.

"Why don't we let Steven explain what happened," Sapphire said. Garnet and Ruby nodded in agreement. "Go on Steven," sapphire said.

"Well," He said beginning his story, "I found Connie before class, but I got over-excited and yelled at her. She got scared and ran away. She dropped her homework on the floor, so I waited for her to come to class so I could hand it to her. But she didn't show up until class had already started. Then Miss Diamond started calling roll and homework turn in." At the name of Miss Diamond everyone groaned.

"She's the worst," Garnet said. Everyone nodded. Ruby shivered. "So many numbers," she whispered.

"I know right! So when she called on Connie she didn't have the work but she still completed it. I gave Miss Diamond the paper and she still gave Connie detention. I said that that wasn't fair and she gave me detention too."

"Yeah! Go Steven. Raging against the machine," Amethyst said laughing.

"I think you did the right thing," Ruby said. Everyone looked at Ruby. She blushed a bit. "What? I was thinking of what I'd do if it were Sapphire." Sapphire blushed at that and Garnet patted her sister on the head a smile on her face. Ruby was a dark red now. Everyone started laughing, until the PA system went off. STEVEN UNIVERSE TO THE NURSES OFFICE, STEVEN UNIVERSE TO THE NURSES OFFICE, THANK YOU.

"What's that about?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh no. I guess my mom heard about my detention," Steven said. Pearl spit the juice she was drinking out.

"MOM!?" She yelled. "NURSE ROSE IS YOUR MOTHER!?"

"Uuhhhh yeah," Steven replied hesitantly. "Is that bad?"

"No Steven not at all Its just...I didn't know she was married let alone had kids." Pearl said wiping her mouth and blushing furiously.

"Oh," Steven said. "Well I'm gonna go now." Steven grabbed his bag and took off.

Pearl sat down watching as Steven ran into the school. "Didn't know Nurse Rose was taken. Not too surprised though. She's hot," Amethyst said.

"Amethyst!" Sapphire said sharply. Everyone jumped, Even Garnet. Sapphire had never spoken so harshly before. "Please have some tact and think before you speak," She said her words radiating ice. She glanced at Pearl who looked lost in thought.

"She's right though," Pearl said. The bell rang.

"And that's my cue," Garnet said. She got up and headed to her next class. Amethyst and Ruby left as well. Ruby looked back at Sapphire. Sapphire waved her on ahead. Pearl sat looking at the field behind the school. There was a large tree with pink petals falling slowly in the wind.

"I know your hurt," Sapphire said. "If I found out that someone I had feelings for was taken, I would be devastated too. I am here for you," She said hugging pearl from behind. Pearl didn't say a word. She just let her tears fall and be carried in the wind.

The Nurses Office

Steven knocked on the door to the nurses office. He was nervous. He realized that he had never actually been to the nurses office before. He'd never seen his mother in school and wasn't sure how she would react to him and the news.

"Come in," His mothers voice called out. His mother was sitting at a desk facing a window. She turned around and looked at her son. She had her neutral face on. Steven explained what happened to his mother and her features slowly softened as she understood the situation.

"It wasn't fair," Steven finished. "I couldn't do nothing. It didn't feel right."

"I understand Steven. You did what you thought was right. And its not entirely your fault. The Diamonds and I have some... bad blood."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked. Rose took a long pause before answering.

"We are...distant relatives. In our younger years we had a bit of a falling out. It escalated. After a family tragedy The feud died out. But things were never forgotten. As my son you might have inherited some of my old disputes. Promise me Steven. If anything strange or out of the ordinary happens you will come straight to me."

"Strange how?" Steven responded looking confused.

"Trust me.. You'll know son. Now its time for you to head back to class." She pulled out a piece of paper from the drawer in her desk. After scribbling something on it she handed it to him.

"Whats this?" Steven asked.

"Teachers note. This way Blue can't punish you for being late."

"What Miss Blue's not so bad," Steven said. Rose looked him in the eye and Steven saw something in her eyes that shook him to the core, Something he'd never seen in his mother's eyes before. Fear.

"Beware the Diamonds, Steven. Now get to class." Rose said looking away from him. As Steven exited the room he looked at his mom stare out the window. He didn't really understand what he had just heard but one thing was clear. Beware the Diamonds.

Steven entered his History classroom and walked up to the teachers desk. All the students were busy with a worksheet. Steven handed Miss Blue the teachers note. She looked it over before handing Steven a worksheet and saying in a sullen almost depressed voice "Take your seat."

Steven started to work but his eyes wandered up to the board and he saw something he had never noticed before. In the top right corner of the board it said _Blue Diamond._

Steven looked over at Miss Blue, as she preferred to be called. She was just as tall as Miss Diamond but she wasn't nearly as intimidating. Her face was longer and more angular. She was also almost perpetually swallowed in sadness. She never smiled. She was certainly strange but nothing Steven could see inspiring fear. He put the thoughts away for now because school was almost over. Which meant Steven had detention.

 **Alright i got some more followers so i guess i'm not doing to bad. I'm slowly moving towards some plot here. Again please leave me some reviews. let me know what will make this more enjoyable for you. Anyway here's the next character bio.**

 **Garnet:**

 **Elective: Boxing**

 **Favorite Song: Closer By Ne-Yo**

 **Favorite Show: Empire**

 **Favorite Movie: The Marriage Counselor**


End file.
